


Order

by KrakenAce



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ace-ish coded Hux, Hux gets off in his own way, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Short, They have an agreement, cannon-ish world, hux likes order, kylo plays games, pre-established
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrakenAce/pseuds/KrakenAce
Summary: Hux likes order.Kylo likes to play games.They have an agreement that's mutely beneficial.





	1. Hux

It began with the chaos, the need to find order in the mess of a man. It grew into an obsession, watching him, following him, mentally noting down everything from actions, reactions, speech, schedule… But never letting on to his obsession, always controlled and just watching.

That was how it started.

It had morphed into something new now.

Now, hux sat at his desk, expression its normal lightly toned down rage. He was leaning forward in his chair, back straight, elbows on the desk, hands steeped in front of his face, his gaze set directly ahead.

Hux was tempted to pick up the clothes strewn on the floor beside the chair in front of his desk, fold them or set them over the back of the chair. It had made him twitch as the pieces of clothing got dropped to the ground, but he did his best to ignore that for now.

Kylo Ren sat reclined in the chair before him, stripped down to just his lowest layer of clothing, his mesh shirt lifted, the suspenders un-clasped, and pants pushed down slightly and open.  
His helmet was still on, the voice modulator giving that metallic twanged edge to his sounds. Normally it didn't pick up the subtleties of his breathing, and even now it only picked that up occasionally, mostly picking up the occasional little noise.  
It made an interesting change from the quiet that was normally this office at this time.

Why not in Hux’s quarters? No, that wasn't the space for this. His office was an area Hux had not just control, but authority. It wasn't like inviting someone into his personal space, it was ordering someone to do as he needed.

Kylo’s head was tipped forward, as his un-gloved hand worked himself, other hand for now, remained gloved, and holding his top up just a little.  
Hux had to ignore the lacking of symmetry, and how his mind wandered to wonder why not keep both the gloves on? That could still have made this aesthetically pleasing.

Hux hadn't moved, any more than the occasional blink, but Kylo lifted the gloved hand, and removed the piece of clothing slowly with his teeth, and that, that was nice. Nothing outwardly changed over Hux, but his mind settled, with that bugging distraction gone. Until the glove was tossed aside, then he would deny the twitch of his eye, but who was going to call him on that? Kylo Ren, the knight before him touching himself?

The display went on for some time, this was how it worked, Hux set when things ended, and if he didn't like the pace, he ordered it changed.  
He wanted it wrapped now, and quickly.

“Finish” short, and crisp, his voice just the same as giving any order throughout the day.

Kylo sped up his movements then, shuffling slightly in his hard chair, bringing his helmeted head forward again, it was impossible to tell if the knight was looking at him, but the helmet was now tipped that by all accounts it looked like he was. This pleased Hux. The reflection of his own face, even at this small distance, did not unnerve him, only fueled his confidence in the power he had over the knight right now.

The grunt from kylo was twisted by his helmet, as he came into his hand, a little of his panting being caught by the voice modulator. It was now Hux moved, he rose from his seat, came around the desk, and picked up Kylos cowl from the pile of clothing on the floor, resisting the urge to pick the lot up, he held it out for the knight, looking down his nose at him, the helmet tipped up and he could feel the stare. A silent battle waged then, in those few moments, neither obviously backing down.

The cowl was snatched from Hux’s grip, but the helmet didn't tip away, their glares seemingly locked as kylo wiped his hands on the piece of clothing. They both knew Hux hated that thing, despised it for the mess and wonton it gave Kylos look.

Growing bored of this game, Hux gave a small controlled nod, turning on his heel. “That will be all” he threw over his shoulder before he moved back to his desk in a fluid motion, and picked up his data pad.

Kylo Ren began re-dressing then, there was a pause once completely clothed, besides the now soiled cowell dumped on the chair he’d been occupying, a clear ‘dose he leave it?’  
Hux lifted a glare from the datapad, the mask tilted to look at him again.

“Good night general” and the knight stalked out the door, leaving the cowel behind, his robes flowing in that deathly elegant way.

 


	2. Kylo

“Evening General” the door had slid open before Hux could even knock, but this was no surprise to either of them, Hux was never late. Kylo regarded him briefly, his mask allowing him the anonymity he enjoyed.  
“Kylo Ren” was the greeting he received, that face twisted slightly more than normal in its disgust. That was an expression he quite enjoyed, often it was a result of his actions, and he liked that.

He stepped out of the doorway to allow the general to enter his quarters. Unlike the general, who found it too personal to have these activities in his private space, choosing his office, where he felt he could lord over the knight. Kylo prefered it private, the edge of discomfort it created in the general aside, kylo didn't even choose his quarts because it was his domain, he had plenty of options for that. Instead, it was making the general leave his comfort zone, treck to his quarters, possibly be seen entering Kylo Rens. It was his turn. His turn to show the general who really held the power.

The door slid closed and kylo released his helmet. He didn't need it here, the general wasnt intimidated by it, like everyone else.

Hux was all sharp shapes, and distaste. Kylo circled him, watching, planning. The general's eyes followed Kylo’s movements, eyes locked with his, but nothing else moved on the general. His expression was dark with whatever basic rage he always harvested, just a little darker than was normal for him. Kylo stopped in front of the general, right in close, their faces mere millimeters apart.  
“Undress” the red heads face twisted further almost into a sneer, but he did as he was ordered. They both knew what happened if Kylo did it, even if The knight had taken a particular pleasure if using the force, and tearing the uniform off the general in one single gesture,An impressive task. the fallout of that, well, there was a point that Hux could be pushed too, but, pushing too far had consequences even Kylo Ren had not predicted.

The general began to stripp his gloves off, glare fixed unblinking on Kylo, who held his gaze, but with a sneer that was just a little too casual, or at least casual for the knight.  
Hux folded his gloves, with practiced gestures, as his gaze never faulted, and he placed the his clothing on the edge of the bed, next to Kylo’s helmet, leaning around the knight to do so. Hux was not one to back down, and Kylo liked to challenge this.  
“No,” Kylo pointed to the floor, the gloves were force tossed to the ground. Hux’s face screwed up in unadulterated rage, but only for a mere second, then it returned to normal, or what was normal for the general.  
“Contiune”  
Hux unfastened then slipped off his top, folding it, he went to lean around Kylo, still never loosing eye contact throughout the process, the knight spoke up again.  
“Drop it” that twinge, twitch of muscles skewing the red heads face. With a deliberate, over dramatic gesture the general dropped the top, it fluttering to the floor, Landing crumpled. Kylo could feel the hatred flooding the room from the general, knowing full well how far he was pushing this. Kylo didn't have to speak, but it was clear that Hux knew he would make him comply if he didnt, so each item of clothing as it was stripped off, was dropped to the ground. Hux no longer hiding his anger.

Finally the general was naked before him, exposed, but not ashamed, or even looking vulnerable. His body held the same hard lines as his uniform, not just from training, but reflex, and its natural state. They were sharper than normal thanks to the knights game. He was tempted to take mercy on the general, and let him (or make him) pick up his clothes, but where was the fun in that?!

Hux was someone used to being in control, Kylo challenged this, constantly. And that was how this, had all started.

Kylo raised his hand in a sudden gesture, channeling the force as he did so, his force grip on the general was visible right away, the way the man lifted slightly, his tense frame compacting a little, but not by his own will. They were evenly matched in height normally, but now with the general raised onto his toes, he looked down on Kylo. All the normal ways of overpowering someone, and showing dominance did nothing with Hux. The way to out power him, was to take away his control, make everything unpredictable and only when necessary, physical force.

Kylo’s hand flexed into an open gesture, The general was force-flung at the wall, Kylo was careful to allow the general to connect with some force, but not harm him. Kylo was potentially rougher than needed, but the general made no sign of distaste at this.  
The knight crossed the space in a few easy strides, shedding his cowel as he went, pressing himself against Hux’s back, as the redhead was still held by the force, and now Kylo’s body as well, against the wall. Kylo planted a gloved hand on the wall beside the general's head, on the side his face was turned too.

He released the force gip on the general, Hux did not relax against him, only took a deep breath, now released from the grip, bringing his hands up to brace himself against the wall. If his hands were much higher it would look like a surrender gesture, this amused Kylo, mostly because he knew the general didn't have it in his to surrender. Although, this situation could be seen as a surrender? GivIng up his control for a little while.

Hux’s breathing had quickened, and his gaze was focused on Kylo’s gloved hand, spread before his face on the wall. Kylo rubbed himself bodily against the general, rolling his hips, kylo buried his face in the generals neck, on the side he wasn't turned too. He did no more than lean his own face against him though, his free gloved hand grabbing Hux’s hip, as he continued to rub against him.

Kylo grunted into the general's neck, as he rutted against him. Not loud noises, but breathy vocalisations, the kinda thing his helmet picked up only about half of when he’d make his show in that office. He wanted more contact, but didn't want to strip, as was the way with these games they played, each time things changed, this was different to each of the generals other visits to his quarters.  
If he’d planned to strip, he’d have turned the lights low or off. He did not like to be seen, his body was of no importance, showing there was a person under all those robes and the mask, kind of broke the monstrous vibe he had going.

But the knight needed more. He pulled his lower half away from the general, holding him against the wall still with the pressure of his shoulders, enough to slip the hand that was on Hux’s waist under his robes, opening his pants. Freeing himself, he gave himself a few good strokes before he slipped gloved fingers between the generals thighs, high up between the junction of thigh and ass. The generals breathing changed again, quickening further, but he made no other sound, infact he closed his legs further from their relaxed stance, closing them around kylos fingers. Kylo smirked into the general's shoulder, tempted to bite at skin, but knew better.  
He removed his fingers and instead slipped his dick between the generals thighs, a small noise escaped him, he moved his head to press his forehead against the generals temple, breathing heavily into his ear.

This was better, much more like it, he gripped hux’s hip again, his hand on the wall contracting into a fist briefly as he gave languid thrusts between the generals thighs, breathy little grunts into the red heads ear. Still the general made no noise, his breathing was faster than resting, but he braced himself against the wall, stareing at Kylos hand.

Then the generals thighs tensed, gripping tighter around Kylo, and he groaned louder than he intended to, biting his own lip. Hux had done that on purpose, the bastard. Kylo didn't like being surprised, when he was in control, he gave a particularly jarring thrust, well aware the general was pinned between him and wall, but not caring as his hips snapped and slapped against him.

Kylo leaned his upper body back, moving the hand from the wall, to the back of hux’s neck, he didn't grip and his hand was on the part where neck joined body, so he pressed, using that to hold Hux against the wall, as he thrust harder and faster. His face twisted into a sneer, as his mind raced with all the fun things he could do to teach him a lesson. But it was almost too easy for the knight to hurt the general, where was the fun in that? They both knew the force user out matched him in both physical strength and the force gave him an unfair advantage.…

He was close to his climax though, so revenge could wait. He thought about pulling free and keeping Hux force pinned to the wall as he jerked himself off, like he originally planned, but no. He folded forward at the waist, a few more strong thrusts and he latched teeth onto the generals bicep as he was spilling between those thighs.  
Now Hux made a noise, well more of a sharp intake of breath, probably from the surprise of Kylos hard bite, and annoyance and disgust at the cum oozing down between his legs.

Kylo panted, taking a step back, but his hand still remained on the generals neck, holding him against the wall. He gave a small laugh, mostly a breathy sound, the sight of the red head, still against the wall, soiled, and seething rage was quite a sight.  
He tucked himself away before he released the general, fixing up his robes as he gave him space.  
The general seemed to internally count to at least three before he turned off the wall, tipping his head to clear the strain from his neck he approached kylo, stalking forward like he wanted to strike. Kylo held his ground, looking bored.

“Refresher” he tipped his head slightly in the direction of the door, not quite an order, but not quite just a suggestion. Hux let out a long breath through his nose, now he was rounded on kylo it was clear he was aroused, but neither made any sign of acknowledging this, and Kylo knew better than to offer a hand.  
Hux stalked off to the refresher body sharp with anger.

Kylo looked down at the pile of the generals clothes, and took a small pity. He picked them up and folded them, a pretty half ass attempt at folding them really, and tossed them on the bed beside his helmet.

Hux returned a minute or two later, cleaned up, the bite on his shoulder almost as angry as his face. His gaze had gone straight to the floor for his clothes, but found the uniform instead on Kylo’s bed, folded poorly, a small layer of that rage disappeared from his expression. It was slight, but Kylo was used to the subtleties of the generals expressions. He dressed silently, not even looking towards where Kylo loomed in the shadows, well the darkest corner of his own quarters.

Finally dressed and neat, and looking no different to when he arrived, infact was his hair even neater? He turned, gave a small nod at the knight, Kylo had held his helmet under his arm, now he replaced it back on his head, locking it back into place, the voice modulator kicking back in.  
“Gopod night general”

And with that the general was gone, to do whatever it was he did during his sleep cycle. Probably work lots and consume enough caffeinated beverage to fake having slept, if Kylo had to guess.   



End file.
